jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cinderella (character)
: “Cinderella, you're as lovely as your name Cinderella, you're a sunset in a frame Though you're dressed in rags, you wear an air of queenly grace Anyone can see a throne would be your proper place.” '' : ―Lyrics to the film's opening song Cinderella is the protagonist of Disney's 1950 animated film of the same name and its two sequels. She was originally voiced by Ilene Woods and currently by Jennifer Hale. Cinderella is the 2nd official Disney Princess. Development The Disney version of the Cinderella was based on the protagonist of the French version of the tale by Charles Perrault, "''Cinderella", written in 1698. Cinderella was animated by Marc Davis and Eric Larson, but the two animators did not have the same perception of the character, accentuating the elegance of Davis and Larson's opting for simplicity. This resulted in Cinderella being a more complicated character than her predecessor Snow White, due to her duality. As done with other Disney films, Walt Disney hired actress Helene Stanley to perform the live-action reference for Cinderella. She later was asked to do the same kind of work for the characters of Aurora in Sleeping Beauty and Anita Radcliffe in One Hundred and One Dalmatians. Personality Cinderella is a headstrong and independent young woman who doesn't let her anger and sorrow get the better of her. She is kind to most and is in no way depicted as naive or childish. She has also been shown to have a slight sarcastic side to her, as seen in her comments about her stepmother and Lucifer, but she usually keeps them to herself, fully (and wisely) aware that if she does mouth off to her stepfamily, there will be major consequences she might face. Cinderella has shown to be rather intelligent and clever especially considering how poorly she was raised after the death of her biological parents. She has also proven herself to be very brave, unafraid to stand up to Lady Tremaine when she mocks her for wanting to go to the ball. She is also resourceful, evidenced by her using her mother's old fashioned dress and imagining a beautiful ball gown, sewing clothes for the mice, and planning to redesign her mother's dress to make it more contemporary. She is shown to be very patient and calm. She is somewhat clumsy as she drops her footwear many times in the original movie. While her love for Prince Charming is incredibly strong, marrying and/or finding her "prince" was not her main priority before she met him. Cinderella simply wanted to have time to enjoy herself, live a better life, and escape the harsh world of her wicked stepmother, though she did have a dream that foretold of the ball. She was also very kind to her little mouse friends (mostly all her friends are animals she has taken care of). She never ever yells at people and she is very sweet, even though her stepmother is very rude and bossy to her.